Y mi mundo giro de nuevo
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Los años no pasan sin dejar huella ya han pasado tres años desde corazones que gritan (fanfic anterior) que les depara ahora a nuestros personajes?... Una nostálgica Helga recuerda a su primer amor , mientras que un Arnold de regreso admira a una anónima escritora. ¿volverán a girar el mundo de ambos en la misma dirección? comentarios pliss


**Buenas tardes mis lectores ,estoy aquí devuelta aprovechando mis vacaciones para subir una pequeña historia **

**aun que se bien mucho me quieren matar por mis historias incompletas , por el momento solo subiré oneshots por que mi vida esta muy ajetreada para otras cosas pero se bien que tengo el compromiso de acabar mis historias ,gracias por los seguidores espero les guste esta nueva idea ..**

**los personajes no son míos sino del creador de Hey Arnold **

Y mi mundo empezó a girar de nuevo..

El sonido de su teclado tranquilizo su mente por un instante , no es que pudiera hacerlo siempre pero la sensación de recorrer sus manos por sobre cada tecla solía hacer que sus grises tardes de invierno se convirtieran en las tardes calurosos y alegres de veranos de su ya pasada niñez.

_¿Cuánto debo perder antes de que mi corazón sea perdonado?_

_¿Cuánto dolor debo soportar para verte una vez más?_

_Una vez más, las estaciones se desvanecen_

_Una vez más, como cuando perdíamos el tiempo_

Una joven de dorada cabellera contemplaba con auto satisfacción su escrito , que pronto pasaría a formarte de su larga cantidad de novelas e historias que habría escrito a sus cortos 16 años , nadie conocía su extraña afición que escondida bajo su coraza de hostilidad adolecente y sus fría mirada ya muy bien actuada y aprendida con el paso de los años.

_Siempre que no estábamos de acuerdo, era el primero en ceder_

_Tu caprichosa naturaleza hacía que te quisiera aún más_

_Una oportunidad más, los recuerdos frenan mis pasos_

_Una oportunidad más, no puedo elegir mi próximo destino_

Sonrió a su pantalla pensado que por hoy era suficiente inspiración , mañana en la maña llevaría su ultimo escrito a su editor para luego sentir esa genuina auto suficiencia que siempre se le daba después de escribir una gran historia y verla por fin en el parador de una librería bajo el nombre de "_Eleonor _" pues el placer de su vida de escritora seria siempre un profundo secreto para todo lo que la conocían

No era que le molestara su imagen de matona de primaria o el de fría adolecente de la secundaria por esas etiquetas poco le interesaban a estas alturas, era solo la simple felicidad de saber que ese secreto era tan suyo, esa sensación de sentir que ese era su pequeño mundo perfecto que se sentía demasiado egoísta como para compartirlo con alguien , porque era tan perfecto y feliz para ella que ni la misma Phoebe conocía su secreto .

_Siempre estoy buscando tu imagen en cualquier lugar_

_En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas del tren de la otra vía_

_Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí_

_Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, estaría ahora mismo a tu lado_

_No habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Lo arriesgaría todo y te abrazaría con fuerza_

El sonido del viento tocando su ventana la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y darse cuenta de que la puesta de su casa la estaba invitando a dar un paseo fuera , ya que pronto la molestia de su hermana con su hermanita "perfecta" vendría hacer de la estancia en aquella casa un verdadero nido de abejas en un panal infectado de frases cursis y miel por todo lados y para su áspera persona tanta dulzura y perfección significaban el repelente perfecto para escapar de ese edifico que a veces muy a veces sentía su hogar ,. Se dirigió a su armario y tomo su chaqueta rosa preferida para encaminarse en un largo sendero por Holliwood

Miro atenta a cada rasgo de sus calles , últimamente le parecían tan absurdamente grises y aburridas y sin poder evitarlo se pregunto así misma cuando ese gran mundo que representaba Holliwood dejo de serlo para ser solo un fila de edificios grises que solo servían para delinearle su andar , mascullo moleta al darse cuenta que la adolescencia había significado para ella el convertirse en un ser de apetito voraz por conocer al mundo que había mas allá de eso viejos edificios y muelles que le ofrecían esta vieja ciudad.

_Si solo quisiera evitar la soledad, me habría conformado con cualquier persona_

_Por las noches las estrellas parece que fueran a caerse y no puedo mentirme a mí mismo_

_Una vez más, las estaciones se desvanecen_

_Una vez más, como cuando perdíamos el tiempo_

De repente sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente ,se encontraba en el viejo campo Gerald donde paso muchas de sus más divertidas tardes y cierta persona con forma de cabeza de balón surco por un momento su mente – Arnold – susurro , su mente divago a la última imagen de aquel niño tan peculiar y una pequeña punzada ataco su corazón.

Ya pronto se cumplirían tres años desde que ese pequeño rayo de luz se había marchado lejos para no volver , sus padres se lo llevaron con el , llevándose también su pequeño mundo de felicidad , la nostalgia invadió su esbelto cuerpo y agotada se tumbo en aquel crecido pasto cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve por el invierno

_Siempre estoy buscando tu imagen en cualquier lugar_

_En el cruce de las calles, en medio de mis sueños_

_Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí_

_Si ocurriera un milagro, te enseñaría_

_Un nuevo mañana en el que estaré de ahora en adelante  
Y las palabras que nunca te dije: "Te quiero"_

si bien el primer año de su partida se la había vivido llorando por los rincones de la ciudad y su habitación , hasta que cada una de sus lagrimas terminaron por agotarse le nunca se permitió quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro al despedirse de "el" esa noche de lluvia en su azotea mientras lo contemplaba secretamente y le robaba un último beso para prometerse que su mundo volvería a girar sin el…

Y sin importar cuantas veces tropezó en el camino se sentía satisfecha de haberlo logrado , ya no era el amor imposible por el que viviría arrastrándose de dolor si no que después de mucho mentalizar a su cabeza pero con cierta sospecha de que a su corazón aun no lo lograba convences esa vieja imagen de aquel niño cuya sonrisa la conquisto en un solo y simple gesto de bondad.

Hoy amenazaba con convertirse en solo un lindo recuerdo de lo que se sentía "amar a alguien por primera vez" y de nuevo lo sintió un dulce briza acariciando su rostro amenazando con hacerla caer a los brazos de Morfeo -Espero sea muy feliz- susurro al viento cayendo en un profundo sueño

_Mis recuerdos de verano están girando_

_Latidos que de repente desaparecen_

Arnold sonrió por enésima vez , al fin estaba en casa , ya no era el chiquillo de trece que se había marchado a cumplir la bella fantasía de tener dos maravillosos padres , ahora el joven y próximamente adulto viviría un vida plena, sabía bien que extrañaría a sus padres por que pronto partirían otra vez, pero esta vez sería distinto porque ahora había recibido todo lo que necesitaba de ellos ,para comprender que almas libres como las suyas debían seguir siéndolo siempre así hasta el fin de sus días y el debía encontrar su propio rumbo de igual manera.

Ingresaría a la prepa con sus antiguos amigos y así comenzaría sus propias aventuras unas que el solo trazaría de a poco , se recostó viendo fijamente las estrellas , ahora solo tenía 16 pero pronto con el diario andar cumpliría una a una cada uno de sus muchos sueños para su vida.

Cerró los ojos y soñó con las largas y tranquilas noches de san Lorenzo , escuchando el sonido de la selva , mientras contemplaba con admiración las más brillante estrella del firmamento pensando en que tal vez solo tal vez ella también las este mirando y aun que sea en esos pequeños instantes a largas distancias sus almas se conectaran y los mensajes que sus palabras nunca dijeron en su presencia , lo dijeran el brillo de las estrellas porque era hora que lo entendía que su corazón se dignaba a mostrarle a su verdadera dueña….

_Siempre estoy buscando tu imagen en cualquier lugar_

_Al atardecer en las calles, en Sakuragi_

_Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí_

_Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, estaría ahora mismo a tu lado_

_No habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Lo arriesgaría todo y te abrazaría con fuerza_

Su larga ausencia , solo había despertado en el esos sentimiento escondidos hacia cierta rubia uniceja de su infancia y aunque el así mismo no se considera iluso conocía bien que ella ya lo había olvidad dedicándole apenas un pequeño espacio en su memoria gracias a sus estupideces de jamás sentarse a hablarle claro a su propio corazón;

Chicas pasaron, amores superfluos (superficiales) vinieron y se fueron sin dejar rastros, pero ella siempre seguía allí, callada a sus acciones pero dispuesta darle siempre una mano cuando necesitara salir de uno de sus muchos huecos emocionales por su nuevo rechazo y el tan estúpido no viendo mas allá de su falsa mascara al maravilloso ser que era si tan solo pudiera regresar , la abrazaría fuertemente y pediría perdón a sus faltas para quedarse siempre a su lado

suspiro sintiéndose molesto por la idea y sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco por las calles, deseoso de que aquella brisa borrara de su corza con esas amarguras de no haber valorado lo realmente valioso.

Siempre estoy buscando fragmentos de ti en cualquier lugar

En la agencia de viajes, en la esquina del kiosco

Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí

Si ocurriera un milagro, te enseñaría

Un nuevo mañana en el que estaré de ahora en adelante  
Y las palabras que nunca te dije: "Te quiero"

Miro las calles tan bellas como el ultima día que las observo y los pequeños fantasmas de su infancia lo persiguieron por varios rincones de aquella vieja ciudad , visones como un Arnold volando una cometa con sus viejo amigos , comiendo helado en el parque y chocando con una malhumorada rubia en la esquina no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente a cada paso que daba.

A su mente vino la pregunta ¿Qué será de ella? Mientras sus pasos se detuvieron a admirar el poster de un nuevo libre de su ahora nueva escritora favorita "_Eleonor_" sonrió desde hace un tiempo que seguía todas sus historias desde que un día recibió un misterioso paquete con una pequeña carta cuyo único mensaje era tan críptico como su destinatario " y su mano por fin tico las nubes pero la tierra sintió tristeza por ya nunca sentiría su caminar o escucharía sus suspiros hacia las nubes por que la tierra lo sabía bien que el siempre fue del cielo azul y brillante y no de la tierra dura y tosca " después de que extraño paquete , a el nunca más llego algo así pero el libro "la aventura del ruiseñor" le había encantado tanto que desde entonces seguía cada nueva obra de aquella "anónima" escritora , cada nueva historia , cada frase y palabra que había leído de ella , le parecían simplemente perfectas como si dentro de cada una estuviera inscrito un mensaje que solo el podría comprender, algo que solo fue escrito para el ….

_Siempre termino buscando tu sonrisa en cualquier lugar_

_En la estación de tren, esperando a que pase el expreso_

_Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí_

_Si nuestras vidas pudieran repetirse, estaría siempre a tu lado_

_No querría nada más_

_Que a ti, nada más me importaría_

Sus pasos siguieron caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad encaminándose aun lugar donde pareciera el mismo dios quisiera que el llegara y un extraña ansiedad se hacía presente en su corazón a cada paso como si le avisara que lo que le esperaba si continuara hasta que a lo lejos la diviso.

Sus rubios cabellos esparcido por entre la nieve, su cuerpo con los brazos abiertos como invitándolo a acercarse, sin mencionar esos tentadores labios rosado entre abiertos que le rogaban por un beso lograron que su mente se perdiera ante tan bella imagen.

Sus parpados cerrados con una expresión llena de una nostálgica tranquilidad.. fueron para el ser más bello que sus ojos pudieran contemplar ," tan cerca peor a la vez tan distante" pensó el rubio para si mismo , sus instintos de repente le dijeron que corriera hacia ella pero su cordura le regaño por la ridícula idea , el ahora de seguro para ella solo sería un chico extraño y estaba seguro que si esos ojos azules lo miraban con indiferencia no sería capaz de resistirlo.

_Siempre estoy buscando tu imagen en cualquier lugar_

_En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas del tren de la otra vía_

_Aunque sé que es imposible que estés ahí_

_Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad, estaría ahora mismo a tu lado_

_No habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Lo arriesgaría todo y te abrazaría con fuerza_

-Espero que seas feliz- la escucho decir al viento y su corazón dio un brinco pensando que había sido descubierto mientras la contemplaba, pero al paso de unos cuantos minutos silenciosos se dio cuenta que eso no era así ,que ella estaba profundamente dormida y haciendo caso omiso a su cordura se acerco con sigilosa habilidad hacia ella y aprovechándose de su adormilado estado acaricio su mejilla con infinita delicadeza y cariño con miedo de romper ese dulce contacto entre los dos – Solo lo seré el día que me ames..- le dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras besaba su frente para luego retirarse sin ser descubierto.

Mañana su mundo espesaría a girar de nuevo entorno a su hermosa ciudad y todos sus grandes amigos estarían de nuevo con el pero sobre todo desde mañana mismo se aseguraría de reducir la distancia con ella , porque ahora sabia que los años que estuvo lejos , jugarían en su contra para tenerla a su lado , su idiotez y ceguera del pasado también le harían pasar muchas malas jugadas pero lo tenía decidido "Helga Pataky" seria la madre de sus hijos y su querida "Eleonor"

_Si solo quisiera evitar la soledad, me habría conformado con cualquier persona_

_Por las noches las estrellas parece que fueran a caerse y no puedo mentirme a mí mismo_

_Una vez más, las estaciones se desvanecen_

_Una vez más, como cuando perdíamos el tiempo_

Helga abrió sus ojos con pesar y se maldijo mentalmente por haberse dormido en medio de un campo lleno de nieve, pero una extraña sensación de calor la embargo, levantándose extrañada contemplo que estaba cubierta de una chaqueta de algún muchacho

Se sintió tan desconcertada por aquel gesto ,que sabia nadie que la conociera sería capaz de tener con ella que se dedico unos minutos a inspeccionar la chaqueta donde después de un poco de búsqueda dio con un pequeña nota .

Y sin previo aviso las lagrima surcaron sus mejillas de manera tan repentina junto con una sonrisa tan grande como el sonrojo en sus mejillas y totalmente en shock se encamino a su casa con la estrellas de testigos de su creciente felicidad.

_Siempre que no estábamos de acuerdo, era el primero en ceder_

_Tu caprichosa naturaleza hacía que te quisiera aún más_

_Una oportunidad más, los recuerdos frenan mis pasos_

_Una oportunidad más, no puedo elegir mi próximo destino_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo , las calles no le parecieron grises y aburridas , no esta vez era distinto , todo de repente se teñía de colores alegres mientras el viento silbaba en su oído un dulce canción, mañana el mundo seguiría girando para ella pero había un solo detalle que hacía que fuera tan especial …. Que ahora lo podría volver a compartir con su gran rayo de sol y tal vez , solo tal vez esta vez seria aun mas especial.

"Pero la tierra , no sabía que aun que el pertenecía las nubes , su corazón siempre estuvo con la tierra porque para él , jamás fue tosca sino protectora , nunca fue dura sino demasiado tierna porque en ella empezó la vida y con ella quería terminar la suya , porque e cielo siempre lo podría contemplar desde los brazos de su amada tierra"

**Fin**


End file.
